Cosas Extrañas Han Ocurrido Aquí
by lOkys x Cullen
Summary: -Eh.. ¿Katniss? -Tengo un par de prendedores rosados que harían juego ¿quieres alguno?. pero ¿no crees que sería extraño que los niños vean a su padre vestirse con algo tan pasado de moda, cariño? Tienen una reputación que cuidar.-Buen tiro, preciosa. -¡Papi usa algodón de azúcar en la cabeza! -¡Eso es caoba, niño!. ...Es mas serio de lo que parece, pero sigue siendo extraño o.O


**Los Personajes de esta saga obviamente no me pertenecen, sino que son de la mente (algo perversa T_T) de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los metí en otros de mis "juegos" (chiste malo) xD**

**.**

**Katniss POV**

-Katniss, ¡katniss despierta!- alguien me tocaba la mejilla.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Everdeen abre los ojos de una buena vez!- sentía como me zarandeaban. Removiéndome en las sabanas entreabrí los ojos. Noté que estaba sudando.- Ya era hora.

-¿Madge?

-No, soy el hada Dulce Sueño que prohibirá tu entrada al mundo de los sueños porque estas abusando de nuestra hospitalidad niña trenzuda- me respondió la rubia.

-Hola Catnip- me veía divertido Gale- ¿recuerdas que soñabas?

-Mmm…

-Gale, sal para que Katniss pueda cambiarse ¿quieres?

-Bien- frunció el ceño por un segundo y luego sonrió- ¿tú saldrás también?

-En un momento- se inclinó y le beso para luego señalar la puerta- ahora sal.

Madge y Gale, mis mejores amigos y desde hace un año novios, claro, luego de no soportarse mutuamente. Cada vez que recuerdo como acabaron juntos sonrío, supongo que ellos no se lo esperaban de todas formas.

**Flash Back**

Las calles estaban un poco solitarias, de todos modos eran la cinco de la mañana. Caminaba con un adormilado Gale hacia la casa de mi pixi amiga desde el kínder garden. Teníamos una pequeña canasta de fresas ya que la mamá de Gale había sembrado en su casa y al padre de ella le gustaban, aparte de que su esposa las disfrutaba y últimamente había estado muy enferma con fiebres altas, dolores de cabeza y no respondía a ninguno de sus medicamentos, sin embargo Madge lo estaba llevando muy bien, o al menos eso daba a parecer, y es que esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de mi amiga, que aunque muchos la tachaban como hueca, no lo era, en realidad para mi ella es muy valiente cuando yo no puedo serlo, pero eso ya es otra historia.

-¿Katniss no podías escoger venir a otra hora? Puede que siquiera esté despierta la muy oxigenada.- se quejó el obstinado.

-No le digas así, y si esta despierta, trasladaron a su mamá al hospital hace como quince minutos de emergencia Gale, podrías ser un poco más compresivo.- cruzamos a la derecha para entrar a la calle donde la rubia vivía, ésta con un portón y llave especial, que yo ya tenía, y llena de casas muy elegantes, si es que se podía llamar casas porque en realidad parecía la calle de las mansiones de los ricos que había por aquí.

-Uhg- soltó Gale. Yo solo le tendí un momento la canasta para encontrar la llave en mi bolsillo y abrir. Pero Madge ya estaba fuera de su casa, del otro lado del portón de la calle, parada justo frente a nosotros, y viendo con algo de sorpresa y amargura a Gale, quien me tendió la canasta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó y puse los ojos en blanco mientras me giraba para cerrar el portón y luego caminar a su casa.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- él se cruzó de brazos viéndome.- ¿nos podemos ir, puedes darle las fresas y volvemos por dónde vinimos?

Le di las fresas, pero antes de responder Madge le replicó- bien te puedes ir tú, ella es mi amiga y se queda- y abrazó mi brazo izquierdo. Cuando siento que Gale toma el derecho y dice:

-También es la mía y me conoce antes que a ti, ¿no Catnip?- ambos no dejaban de ver al otro con amargura.

-Chicos si empiezan a jalarme me romperán por la mitad y no habrá Katniss para ninguno y entonces ambos "juntos" tendrán que explicarle a mi madre que su adorada hija ya descansa en un mejor lugar por su culpa- me zafé de ambos.

-Primero muerta antes de hacer algo junto a él, así sea anunciar tu muerte Katniss, lo siento.- cruzó sus pequeños brazos.

-Opino lo mismo. Enana de circo.

-¡Gigante idiota!

-Chicos, chicos, ya, cálmense- mi pequeña voz era peor que la de la conciencia en sus cabezas- chicos, por favor…

-¡eres una oxigenada!

-¡Y tu un estúpido cavernícola!

**Unos minutos más de insultos, mientras marchaban a la casa, ya ni les prestaba atención. **

-Madge, llegamos a tu casa- dije y esta le fulminó con la mirada por su ultimo insulto, al parecer criticó sus zapatos o algo así, y se giró para buscar las llaves.

Yo había ido un poco más al frente para tomar una margarita, siempre tomaba una flor antes de entrar, por lo que al tender su canasta para abrir la puerta fue Gale quien la tomó automáticamente más que por otra cosa. Al girarme para entrar todo pasó en cuestión de segundos…

-Al menos yo no me la paso poniendo trampas para ratones en casa todo el fin de semana en lugar de tener al menos una cita decente- se volvió a por las fresas y Gale entre responderle con ira, subir el pequeño escalón y tenderle las rojas frutas, terminó tropezando y asiendo que las fresas aterrizaran en su vestido blanco favorito, dejando unas grandes manchas.

-¡Ahs! ¡Mi vestido!- chilló, yo ya solo sostenía la margarita mientras pensaba que era suerte que ésta fuera blanca imaginándome que dentro de poco tendría que sujetarla como banderita de paz- ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!

-Lo siento- dijo Gale mientras veía con una casi sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Te detesto, tú grandísimo imbécil!- pero en el intento de golpearle solo le pego un poco y vio la horrible mancha, fue cuando sus ojos dejaron escapar una lagrimita que yo apenas podía decir que en verdad estuviera ahí, caminé en silencio hasta donde estaban, parados en la puerta abierta y ella se giró y paso mientras él le siguió y luego yo cerrando la puerta tras nosotros- ¡esto no se quita!

-Solo es un vestido- sonó irritación en la voz del castaño.- tienes como mil.

-Era mi favorito- y si, si había sido una lágrima y ahora eran más, ya me parecía que esto era mucho por un simple vestido. Pero al parecer la cara de Gale había cambiado ante eso, era más suave- es.. este me.. me lo había hecho m.. Mi mamá…

Yo fui rápido a la cocina por un paño húmedo, aunque era obvio que esa mancha era muy mala, pero fue Gale quien lo tomó de mi mano casi sin verme y frotó la rojiza coloración en la tela blanca, solo que ahora Madge lloraba más.

-Ella.. no podrá hacerme otro..- y se abrazó al pecho de Gale, eso me sorprendió, y en los ojos de él se vio la misma sorpresa pero paso rápido, y en cambio él la abrazó de vuelta. Me quedé un momento en shock, pero no lo tome mal, Gale era como mi hermano mayor y le quería, y Madge era mi mejor amiga, sabía que era buena persona, así que solo sonreí un poco para mis adentros y viendo la margarita en mi mano caminé al jarrón favorito de su mamá cerca del piano y la dejé ahí. Me quedé sentada allí viendo por la ventana de la habitación por un rato…

-Catnip, ¿estas viva?- sonó divertido detrás de mí, me voltee y ambos estaban en el umbral de la puerta, noté que la mancha había desaparecido, y que solo se veía una pequeña mancha de humedad que estaba desapareciendo. Debía conocer los secretos de su madre sobre lavandería, el muy listo.

-Esperaba a ver si se dignaban a recordar mi presencia en esta casa tan solo.

-No seas tonta Katniss, solo estábamos salvando mi vestido, es todo- sonrió la pixi, aún tenía el aspecto de haber llorado pero esto era apenas la ruina de lo que alguna vez había pasado por sus ojos, ahora estaban sonrientes.

-Claro, durante dos horas; yo nací ayer por supuesto- me paré y caminé hacia ellos mientras me detenía en el estrecho espacio entre ambos, viendo al frente y no a ninguno en definitivo- tendrán que contarme todo después- sonreí y salí de ahí. Ellos me siguieron unos tres segundo más tarde.

Si, pues, luego de eso ya se imaginan, ahora se defendían mutuamente y los insultos desaparecieron en el aire. Pero no era malo, ellos no me hicieron sentir a un lado, y seguimos siendo nosotros tres…

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Ahora, bien. Te pondrás estos Jeans y esta camiseta, y Katniss, cero trenza hoy ¿sí?- no sonaba mal, pero claro, los jeans azul oscuro eran pegado y la camisa azul grisáceo igual y solo un poco más traslucida de lo normal.- ah, y las zapatillas.

-Madge..- empecé a protestar pero no terminé.

-Sin peros, ya es para que estuvieras vestida, pero decidiste tomar tu ducha y quedarte envuelta en tu bata y sabanas para dormir toda una hora- claro, era pecado que yo durmiera pero no que ella tratara de llenar mi closet con vestidos para cada día del año sin siquiera preguntarme- por cierto, ¿qué soñabas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntan tanto?- yo no lo recordaba, ni un poquito- ¿hable dormida?

-No, pero, estabas muy rara, sudabas, luego salió una lagrima y fue cuando Gale quiso despertarte pero empezaste a reírte y te quedaste quieta, y… llamaste a Peeta.- ella se rio por la expresión de mis ojos al abrirse como platos- ahí tuve que ser buena amiga y calmar el instinto protector de hermano mayor de Gale, tienes suerte. Pero me debes decir que soñaste pequeña pícara.

-No me digas así- me sonroje- yo, yo no recuerdo nada..- la carcajada de ella salió de nuevo.

-Vístete o llegaremos últimos a la reunión- vio mi ceño fruncirse- en la plaza, para el intercambio de obsequios por el aniversario del colegio, por eso te estabas bañando Katniss.

-Mmm, sí, claro, claro..- no recordaba ni cuando me bañé- ¿y porque está tan oscuro afuera?

-Es a medianoche, y nos queda apenas una hora, ¿estas desorientada o qué?- suspiró y dejó de cepillar su cabello frente a mi espejo, cosa que acababa de notar que estaba haciendo- tu regalo está ahí- señaló una cajita con papel de lacitos rosas y azules sobre mi mesita de noche, asentí- Apresúrate, el chico del pan va a estar ahí- sonrió y salió sin dejar que dijera nada a cambio.

Me vestí, deje mi cabello suelto, Madge delineo mis ojos y tenía un poco de brillo. Ella lucía un lindo vestido lila y un sujetador de plata muy bonito de un lado en su cabello. Gale vestía de verde y café claro y se veía muy bien, y feliz al mirarla. Algo dolió en mi pecho, pero le ignoré. Caminamos y llegamos a una plaza alumbrada por postes muy bonitos en las esquinas, pero raramente se veía una oscuridad absorbente fuera de estas, era medianoche, ¿que esperaba?. Vi la pequeña cajita en mis manos y no tenía idea de para quien rayos era. A mi lado sentí a alguien jalando mi blusa, voltee y de inmediato sonreí, era Prim, con sus dos trenzas a cada lado, llevaba una falda y una blusa con volantes, la blusa se le sale un poco por la parte de atrás, se veía adorable.

-Estas muy bonita, me gustaría estar tan bonita como tú-

-Tu estas preciosa patito- guarde su camisa en su falda- ¿a quién le regalaras?

-Shh, es un secreto- susurró y bajé mi oído- le regalaré a Rory.- y corrió hasta sus amigas sonriendo.

Me detuve a ver si veía a alguien conocido, y así fue. Ahí estaba él, la cabellera rubia lo hacía resaltar de entre los chicos con los que se encontraba. Llevaba una camisa azul, como yo, pero esta hacia resaltar sus ojos, estaba sentado sobre la barandilla metálica que separaba los jardines del lugar de por donde se podía caminar, por lo que se veía aún más atractivo de lo normal _"Espera, ¿Qué estás pensando Katniss? ¿Atractivo? Tú no eres de las que enloquecen por un chico" _y con ese pensamiento me dispuse a apartar la mirada, pero no lo hice a tiempo y él me vio, quedé atrapada en un lago azul cielo, hipnotizante, y me dedicó una sonrisa. Caminé a donde estaba y él se puso de pie.

-Hola Katniss- su voz era amable, melodiosa, y me hacía feliz oírla.

-Hola Peeta- respondí tratando que no se me notara que estaba quedándome anonadada.- ¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí?

Me acercó más a él y susurró- tu solo corre Katniss, se libre- claro, cero preguntas, entendido.-Chicos, ella es Katniss- me presentó- Katniss ellos están en nuestro nivel pero con otros profesores, del otro lado del colegio, por eso no los conoces. Él es Marvel, Cato Y Thresh y ellas son Clove y Johanna, son hermanas.

-Ey, parece que tu hermanita está espiando Thresh- dirigimos la mirada en la misma dirección de la de ella, tal como lo que había contado Clove, a la niña que estaba tras una de las columnas, fue apenas un segundo pero le sonreí y ella pareció notarlo, luego se ocultó de nuevo.

-Oye pequeña, tranquila, ven con los amigos de tu hermanito- le grito Johanna, empezamos a reír- no te haremos daño- Thresh pareció fruncir el ceño por un momento pero desapareció mientras Johanna sostenía una sonrisa, como guardándose algo que ya se sabía.

La pequeña caminó hasta nosotros, portaba un lindo vestido azul. Como su hermano, ella estaba en las clases del otro lado del plantel, por lo que no había posibilidad de que estudiase con Prim, pero estas dos juntas eran como el papel de la otra a cada lado del colegio, opuestas pero que a mi vista tienen ese parecido. Es hermosa, llegó sonriente a nosotros y vio a su hermano con picardía, después a Peeta y a mí, luego se unió al grupo Glimmer y Finnick junto con Annie, ellos si estaban en nuestro curso.

-Hola chicos, Katniss, Peeta- dijo alegre Annie.

-Ustedes hacen buenas parejas- agregó la morenita.

-Gracias Rue- respondía la castaña mientras se aferraba al brazo de Finnick.

-Rue, es pareja, no parejas- corrigió su hermano, pero esta ponía los ojos en blanco, cosa que la hacía ver más tierna.- ¿Qué?

-Que yo me refería a todos- dijo como si fuera algo obvio, pero por nuestras miradas prosiguió a explicar, desease que no lo hubiese hecho, por el bien de mis mejillas.- Annie y Finnick, Cato y Glimmer- oh, estos abrieron los ojos como platos- y Peeta y Katniss, claro.- genial (nótese el sarcasmo) Peeta le sonrió y yo baje la mirada sintiendo la sangre en mi rostro.

-Mm.. esto, Rue- balbuceo Glimmer, pero Cato la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo sabías de nosotros?

-Bueno, un día tuve que ir al otro lado del colegio y, casi en el punto medio, por donde quedan los lavabos en desuso- iba ella muy tranquila- los vi, y pensé que eran la merodeadora de Ripper por los pasillos así que me escondí un momento tras un escritorio, pero solo eran ustedes, besándose y creo qu..

-¡Okey!- Cato.

-¡Es suficiente!- Glimmer estaba roja, al menos con esto ni se acordaban de mí. Thresh los veía como si los fuese a asesinar, más a Cato que a la chica, lo cual para el resto era muy divertido.- Rue, ve con tus amigas ¿sí?

-Uhg- bufó- no es justo, no he hecho nada malo.

-Ja, por supuesto que no nena- rio Johanna- ¿Qué más has visto oculta por ahí? ¿Algo interesante de tu hermano tal vez?

-¡Johanna!- le gritó el moreno y volvimos a reír.

-Pues salvo que duerme con su osito cuando llueve, no he notado nada- más risas siguieron a eso.- no me veas así, si les soy sincera, me dijeron que a uno de ustedes les toqué yo, ¿es cierto?- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, pero repentinamente seria ahora.

-¡Eso no se puede decir!- le chilló Clove.- Y no, no creas que soy yo.

-Es cierto, Rue- le regaló una sonrisa Peeta- no puedes esperar que te lo digamos, eso arruinaría el juego, y sería trampa.- esta hizo un puchero.

-A ver, Rue- y me agache junto a ella, luego hable solo para que ella me escuchase, estaba divertida- ¿y a ti quien te toca? Solo aquí entre nos- ella río.

-no lo diré, Katniss, tú no puedes hacer trampa- susurró más cerca- tú vas a ganar.

Otra punzada, justo en el pecho. En mi garganta como si quisiera gritar algo, pero no lo hago. Rue sonríe de nuevo, todo normal, siento la mano de alguien en mi hombro y levanto la mirada, Peeta me miraba, había algo en esa mirada que no lograba descifrar, pero se sentía bien viniendo de él, acompañaba bien a su sonrisa. Me coloqué de pie y vi como la niña de vestido azul iba con otros de su tamaño. Luego continúo Finnick:

-chicos, ya hay que comenzar- metió un azucarillo en su boca sonriente, tenía varios en un recipiente que había sacado no sé de donde, antes no lo había notado- ¿quieren uno?

-¡Rayos Finnick, ya te dije mil veces que no!- le grito Clove, al parecer ella y su hermana tenían ese yo no sé qué, que no se llevaría muy bien con el mío por mucho tiempo. Ella y Johanna empezaron a irse a otro lugar de la plaza.

-Finnick, en serio, terminaras con un problema de diabetes- resopló Glimmer, yéndose con Cato siguiéndole unos cuatro pasos "disimuladamente" por atrás.

-Yo sí quiero uno- Marvel estiró su mano al frente de Peeta y de mí y tomó uno para luego irse.

-Suerte Marvel.- le grito alegre Annie, y ganó que Finnick le viera feliz por un momento, serio, pero sonriente a la vez, y levantó la cabeza al frente, a verme.

-Hola, Katniss- dice, como si no nos hubiésemos visto ya.

-Hola, Finnick- digo igual de casual. Veo que Annie tiene una mirada extraña, no alterada, ni triste, solo, como, perdida, vacía. Y es por eso que es como si no estuviese ahí, y noto que casi me pierdo con ella, pensando que ya la había notado antes, que no era nada nuevo.

-¿Quieres un azucarillo?- me siento incomoda por su cercanía, especialmente ya que no había notado que Peeta ya no estaba aquí, y Annie, bueno, yo solo veía a Finnick ahora.- Sé que se supone que no son bueno para mis dientes, pero ¿a quién le importa? Se acaban los años para comer azúcar, por lo que mientras . . . bueno, si vemos algo dulce, mejor que lo agarremos rápido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué debemos tomarlos rápido? ¿Por qué se acaban nuestros años?- frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco, luego sonrió.

-La juventud no dura para siempre Katniss- Sus ojos se desvían brevemente hacia un lado. Annie como que aterrizó a la tierra- somos jóvenes, disfrútalo- Se mete otro azucarillo en la boca y se van.

Con eso nos dirigimos al centro de la plaza, había un gran edificio y en él se encontraba el padre de Madge, es el alcalde, y estaba Effie que era la que organizaba este tipo de eventos. Haymitch pasó a mi lado y se detuvo sonriéndome, era uno de los profesores, de historia, el único que hacia interesante la materia puesto que lo contaba todo como una leyenda y nos confiaba su secreto de cuando bebía escondido en clases, aunque a veces se volviera tedioso por estar demasiado ebrio y teníamos que cubrirlo, pero salíamos más temprano.

-¿Disfrutando de un descanso, preciosa?- el olor a vino de su aliento me pone mala; lo empujo para quitármelo de encima y retrocedo, intentando aclararme las ideas, empeorándolo todo, algo en eso, en su mirada dura, me hizo recordar algo, me hizo sentir que recordé algo pero no era así. Cuando voltee ya se había ido.

-Bienvenidos, chicos, bienvenidos- empezó Effie, no sin antes dar un golpecito al micrófono por el cual aún nos tocábamos los oídos. Luego de eso creo que dejé de oír por mi oído izquierdo, _"¿Qué? No Katniss, estas exagerando, no puedes quedar sorda de un oído por eso"_. Y debe ser cierto, decidí no hacer caso, ya volvería mi audición perfecta, Effie ya había hablado y sería mejor que tratara de prestar más atención- ..y por eso es un honor tener a tan excelentes muchachos aquí. Sin más que decir, disfruten, compartan, ah y claro, que la suerte esté siempre de su lado…

¿Qué? ¿Suerte? ¿Por qué necesitaríamos suerte en un intercambio?.

Algo había cambiado, habían llegado más personas, estaban al borde de la plaza, encerrándonos a los demás en el centro, a unos los reconocía, pero no sé exactamente de donde, nos sonreían cortésmente, todos parecen simpáticos, el tipo de personas con las que pasarías una tarde jugando pelota, almorzando, contando chistes y haciendo bromas en un parque. No veía a Peeta, busqué donde hace unos minutos había estado sentado entre el espacio para caminar y los jardines y nada, pero percato otra cosa, precisamente, el paisaje; las jardineras estaban repletas de flores, pero no, no eran cualquier tipo de flores, eran rosas, un pequeño borde de ellas eran rojas y naranjas, un naranja que lucía muy bonito en aquella planta, y en el centro el resto era completamente blancas, todas tan juntas, casi brillantes, posiblemente por la luz blanca de los faros, pero que se vuelven casi abrumadores. Noté como mi nariz respingaba, era como si comiera algo dulzón, pensé en Finnick, pero yo no había comido azúcar, seguí viendo aquellas plantas porque a pesar de todo, tenían algo bello en ellas, o simplemente ya me estaba volviendo loca. Preferí ver un poco más allá, había árboles, todos distintos en las esquinas y uno que otro por allí, el lugar era grande, y los arboles delicados y decorativos, había uno más grande, como al final, seguramente para tapar el espacio vacío que se ve a la lejanía, pero aun así era hermoso, a su propia forma algo sombría de ser. A lo lejos ya se escuchaba como los que tenían su regalo en mano lo entregaban y estos sin abrirlos iban en silencio a colocarse al lado de alguien en particular. Escucho un… ¿Gong?.

Vuelvo la vista y veo a unos metros a la izquierda que Peeta me sonríe, veo a uno de los bordes a la derecha y percibo una mirada dirigida a mí, un joven que lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y lo que parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas de sus ojos. Este mueve la boca diciéndome algo, y no estoy segura de que, algo como que comience, que me una y vea quien me toca pienso, porque es lo que debería estar haciendo en este preciso momento. Así que prefiero ver de nuevo a mi izquierda, Peeta sacude la cabeza, como en un "no", y eso me desconcierta. Cuando escucho un grito que casi rompe mi otro oído y siento como algo salpica mi mano, una chica, si, una rubia, Madge, era Madge.

Madge. Reacciono, apenas.

-¡Madge!- grito y me arrodillo, estaba a mis pies, sosteniendo lo que parecían ser una caja de las que sale una sorpresa de la cual salieron cuchillas que se encontraban clavadas en su pecho.- ¡Madge!

Un sonido como una explosión, un tipo de cañón, y mi oído izquierdo ya estaba de vuelta, para captar lo que era un grito de furia. Levanté la vista y era Gale. Pero sacaba un arco de su caja y lo disparaba en contra de alguien que no tenía idea quien era. Tan pronto como la flecha salía de su arco veo como este cae de rodillas…

Me encuentro gritando su nombre sin saber que le pasaba hasta que se cae totalmente bocabajo y veo que tiene un tipo de látigo con largas púas atravesándolo por la espalada- ¡GALE!

Me pongo en pie y veo a donde estaba Peeta, ya no estaba allí. Escucho tres Cañones, y risas, aplausos, no entiendo, ¡NO ENTIENDO! Pero es cuando veo a Glimmer entregando una caja a un chico pelinegro y luego que una de las que estaban en los bordes, una de cabellos cortos, que parecía con cierta locura, coloca un panal en su cabeza rubia y ella comienza a dar gritos agudos, entonces la castaña la patea y ella cae al suelo, le da otra patada y yo grito:

-¡Wiress no!- ésta me ve un segundo y tapo mi boca al ver que su mirada permanece hasta que su cabeza cae al suelo casi al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo. Suenan dos cañones.

Suena uno. Dos. Tres. Otro, y otro, y sigo viendo su cabeza despegada de su cuerpo, sin hacer caso de los cuerpos corriendo al frente de mí y que algunos me empujan. Y veo un destello azul, lo sigo, una hermosa niña, sonriente, entregando una caja a una pelirroja con dos colas. La niña, es familiar, otro cañón suena, sé que la he visto, algo viscoso salpica en mi cara, ella me saluda. Yo bajo a sus manos, no hay caja en ellas, la pelirroja yace en el suelo con la mano y la boca pintadas de morado, y sujetando algo. La pequeña frunce el ceño.

-Rue- susurro, y es como si destaparan mis oídos, volviéndome a la realidad, viendo todo en alta definición.- ¡Rue!- le grito- ¡Rue!- estoy corriendo hacia ella, empieza a dar vuelta.

Llegué a donde estaba ella, justo a tiempo, en total sincronía, perfectamente posicionada, para sujetar su frágil cuerpo que era perforado arrebatando así su vida…

-¡Marvel!- le grito al chico que me ve como si no hubiese hecho nada- ¡idiota!

-Per..

Y no acaba de excusarse, porque veo como un cuchillo se clava justo en su cien. Yo no gritaba, no podía, no tenía aire. Sigo la dirección del arma y me lleva a contemplar por dos segundo a una Clove sonriente, antes de abrir su caja y esta la impactara contra uno de los árboles que estaban a cinco pies tras de ella.. Más Cañones. No. No. NO. Nada pasaba por mi mente, más que la idea de que a cualquier parte que mirara iba a haber muerte. Un asesino, que luego sonriente se volvía el asesinado. ¡Una víctima que antes de abrir su maldita caja regalaba otra como si fuese la cosa más estúpidamente normal!. ¡Todos continuaban! ¡Seguían! ¡Veían lo que pasaba, lo que hacían, y aun así no se detenían! Seguían el despiadado juego como si fuese lo correcto, lo esperado. ¡Y no pensaban nada de lo que estaban haciendo!.. Yo tampoco estaba pensando. Seguía petrificada con la caja de lizos azueles y rosas a un lado, con las manos sosteniendo un cuerpo en el que el espíritu de Rue ya no estaba, con el agrio dulzor en mi nariz, con la cara salpicada de sangre y lágrimas, la mitad siendo mía y la otra de alguien de quien habían dispuesto a mi lado y ni le conocía. Y todo hace menos de cinco minutos. El tiempo corría, y si no lo hacía sí lo hacían las vidas, y la mía sentía que no era eficiente seguir aquí tirada con ella.

Me puse de pie, temblaba, vi mis manos, estaban teñidas de carmesí, rojo color que brotaba del cuerpo de Rue, trate paranoica de limpiarlas de mi pantalón. Cañón. Risas. Cañón. Aplausos. Cañón. Gritos. Cañón. Llantos. Llantos con una sonrisa de conformismo. Aplausos. ¿Quiénes aplaudían? Trate de averiguarlo pero al girarme me detuve mientras veía como alguien era bruscamente golpeado, por alguien de blanco…

-¡Cinna!- y volví a caer, mi pecho se estrujaba, el nombre solo había salido sin pensarlo, igual que la ahora degollada de Wiress.

Cada una de las muertes, cada cañonazo, me estrujaba el pecho, el alma, martilleaba mi cabeza, y ya que me recuperará un microsegundo, lo tomaba para devolverme a la miserable frialdad del suelo que estaba empapado de rojo. Cerré mis ojos, con fuerza. Nada cambiaba, todo seguía ahí, y yo lo oía. Me gire y abrí los ojos de nuevo, tome mi cajita y me levante. Anduve, dirigiéndome no sé a dónde mientras veía a una loca con dientes de tiburón desgarrar a un chico. Mientras alguien caía apuñalado por algo. Mientras era entregada una caja con una nube blanca dentro a una anciana y ésta caía. Mientras una Johanna esperaba que lo que parecía una Glimmer más adulta abriera una larga caja, entonces empujo del mango hacia delante y ¡plaf! Había atravesado a la chica con un hacha. Mientras a la vez Johanna recibía su obsequio de un hombrecito de lentes, un objeto cilíndrico, por el cual terminaba electrocutada. Mientras sangre saltaba de aquí para allá y caía en mí. Mientras sentía que revolvían un cuchillo en el interior de mi caja torácica tras cada cañón. Mientras veía que, que la plaza era muy grande, y que más allá de ella el fondo seguía negro, como si estuviese suspendida en la nada, y yo llegara a nada con cada paso que daba; estaba mareada, el dulzor continuaba en mi nariz, el de las fétidas rosas blancas, que se habían moteado de pequeños lunares rojos, brillantes, salpicaduras de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

Me detuve, en el momento en el que vi a Finnick, sonriendo hacia mí. No. No podía ser él. No llegará hasta aquí. Él no me dará nada. No se detendrá justo aquí. No es su dirección…

Y no lo era.

- ¡Agáchate! ― Finnick me ordena con una voz tan poderosa, tan distinta de su habitual ronroneo seductivo, con otro brillo en su mirada que aquel tan de en sueño, que lo hago. Su tridente va silbando sobre mi cabeza y hay un sonido horrible de impacto cuando encuentra su objetivo. Un hombre algo gordo a unos pasos tras de mí.

Vuelvo a verle y sonríe, sus ojos estaban, normales supongo. No vi a Annie a su lado, y no me preocupe en buscarla, simplemente no quería ni pensar en que era ahora de ella. Y es cuando sus ojos pierden el brillo, como si le hubiese recordado, como si se hubiese metido en mi mente… O como si hubiesen arrancado la vida de su cuerpo… junto con su cabeza.

"¡Finnick!"- gritaba internamente.

Pero solo me voltee y camine, apretujando la cajita de lazos contra mí para tratar de sacar valor, pero no sabía de qué serviría eso si lo estaba perdiendo todo…

Había más cuerpos en el suelo de los que podía contar con los dedos de manos y pies, al parecer quedaban varios de los que habían estado en los bordes, los que se veían más fuertes, con más edad, más profesionales, como cuatro o cinco. Haymitch, recibía un obsequio de alguien a quien le faltaba una mano, y él también le entregaba el suyo, ambos muy similares, parecían alegres juntos. Los abrieron y se abrazaron, eran botellitas, casi idénticas. Quería gritarle que no la tomara, pero los dos las chocaron y bebieron al mismo tiempo, justo cuando caían al suelo al segundo siguiente, un cañón tras del otro...

Effie yacía con una bufanda que al parecer le había estrangulado hasta dejar su rostro azul, me pregunto que habrá hecho ella, como sería capaz de matar a alguien en su tal vez vacía mente, no lo sabré, y no quiero hacerlo, quiero dejar de pensar que estoy en un lugar donde cada persona, sin importar que parezca, puede ser un terrible asesino, no quiero pensar cuanto falta para que acabe… Escucho un sonido que interrumpe mis intentos de pensamientos. Había lobos, o eso parecía en su totalidad. Más que todo parecían demonios, horribles, saltando sobre los que aún quedaban con vida. _"Acabara más rápido"_ pienso. Y Veo a un gigantesco mono en la cabeza del padre de Madge, él cae por los escalones y el animal le propina un golpe que hace crujir algo dentro de su cuerpo. Suena el cañón. _"Y hasta ahí llego lo que quedaba de la familia de Madge, o de la familia Undersee"_. Veo como uno de los otros "animales" saca su lengua fina y la desliza entre la cabeza de Finnick, traga, y me ve fijamente. Luego sus ojos quedan en cuencas, oscuras y vacías "demonios" pienso _"esto es lo que haría un maldito demonio, no un lobo"_ sigo pensando en otra palabra pero no termina de llegar a mi mente cuando veo que los hoyos fueron sustituidos por los ojos de Finnick, y al lado del "lobo-demonio" llega otro con ojos de… ¡Annie!

Corro ante sus miradas, son perturbantes, acusatorias, suplicantes, muertas…

Creo que me persiguen pero no es así, estoy abrumada, perdida, vacía, desorientada…

-"¡Auxilio! ¡Estoy desorientada!"- grita una voz en mi mente que solo quiero callar.

Un par de gritos e inconscientemente giro mi cabeza sin frenar mis pies a pesar de que no quiero ver más nada, y veo como los dientes de uno de esos fenómenos desgarra una pierna de Cato, se une otro y otro. Y prefiero dejar de mirar sintiéndome inútil y pequeña, al ver al frente ya es tarde y me estrello contra uno de los arboles florares, cayendo sentada. Casi de inmediato oigo alas sobre mi cabeza pero solo quiero cerrar los ojos, hasta que…

-¡Katniss!- Es entonces cuando oigo el grito. Tan lleno de miedo y dolor que me hiela la sangre. Y tan familiar. Me olvido de donde estoy o que es lo que hay delante, solo sé que tengo que alcanzarla, protegerla. Corro salvajemente en dirección a la voz, sin importarme el peligro, corriendo a través de cabezas y sangre, a través de cualquier cosa que me impida llegar a ella. Llagar a mi hermana pequeña.

-¡Prim!- Grito.- ¡Prim!- Solo me responde otro grito agonizante.

Veo hacia arriba y hay aves, aves volando directo hacia mí, retrocedo un paso y choco con algo. ¡Choco con Prim! Ella sonríe y señala a con ojos preocupados tras de mí, y ya no hay tiempo para correr. Levanto mis manos sobre mi cara y trato de cubrir a mi hermana con mi cuerpo. Siento como cada garra de las aves se lleva consigo un pedazo de mi piel con ellas, el calor de la sangre brotar de mis brazos, manos, mis mejillas, varias logran atravesar mi blusa y rasgar mi estómago. Pero acaba, y yo caigo de rodillas, cansada y sin aliento. Veo que alguien se para al frente de mí y toma mi cara en sus manos, se siente bien. El dolor de las resientes cortaduras se va por su contacto, como si me hubiese sanado de tan solo desearlo, era Prim, quien me sonreía y ayudaba a levantar.

-Gracias Katniss- y me abraza, yo la rodeo también y es cuando noto el regalo que continuaba en mis manos. Sentía como si quemara en las mismas. La solté, pero no, mi mano no respondía, no caía, ¡no podía! ¡No!- Katniss ¿es para mí?

"¡NO!" Mi voz no sale "¡No Primrose!" "¡NO ES PARA TI, PRIM!"

-Es obvio que es mío- lo observo- son mis colores favoritos ¡me encantan esos lazos Katniss!

¡No!- Si, lo sé, ¿lo quieres?- ¿Qué? ¡No por Dios, No! La voz había sonado como la mía, en automático ¿Qué rayos..?

-Claro- lo agarró, pero yo aún no lo soltaba- Katniss, suéltalo.

-NO.

-Si Katniss, es mío- lo jaló algo confundida- ¡Suéltalo ya!

-Prim- solloce.

-¡Es para MI!- me gritó, y sentí que dentro algo en mí se quebraba- gracias.

Ya no estaba en mis manos aquella caja…

-Linda cajita Prim.

-Lo sé, Peeta; me la dio Katniss.

-¿Peeta?- me sonrió, tenía en sus manos una caja casi plana y cuadrada.

-Tengo tu regalo Katniss…

-¡No!

-Tranquila, es un collar..

-¡No Peeta! ¡Tú No!- siento como me rodean el cuello, y mis ojos se inundan al llamar su nombre- ¡Peeta por favor, por favor! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Yo quiero abrir el mío primero!- grita Prim.

-¡Prim no!- pero me asfixia el forcejeo de Peeta alrededor de mi cuello. Veo sus dos trenzas rubias.

-Solo quédate quieta Katniss- lo escucho gruñirme, y lloro al pensar que él me está haciendo esto y al ver que Prim trata de abrir la caja. Noto la cola de pato formada por su camisa que está fuera de su falda. Tratando de gritar su nombre sobre la falta de aire. Cuando creo que algo en ella me presta atención y trata de decirme algo. Pero parece que ya encontró lo que buscaba y esa luz desaparece para dirigirse a la caja.

Y lo hace, y su pequeña mano entra a la caja, trayendo consigo una metálica telita gris con algo colgando. Me vio y sin gesto en su cara y ojos vacíos habló:

-Esto me lo diste tu hermana.

Y es ahí cuando el paracaídas estalla.

Ya no había aire en mis pulmones, y sentí como todo ardía mientras cerraba los ojos por la explosión. Cuando estoy a la deriva y soy incapaz de respirar, es cuando vienen. Los muertos. Los que amaban vuelan como pájaros al aire libre sobre mí. Volando, entrelazándose, mientras me llaman para unirme a ellos. Quiero desesperadamente seguirlos, pero la falta de fuerzas satura mis alas, lo que hace imposible levantarlas. Los que más odiaba me llevan al agua, cosas horribles que escalan desgarrando mi carne salada con sus dientes afilados. Mordiendo una y otra vez.

Arrastrándome bajo la superficie.

El pequeño pájaro blanco teñido de rosa se sumerge, hundiendo sus garras en mi pecho, y tratando de mantenerme a flote.

-¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No te puedes ir!- Pero los que yo odiaba están ganando, y si ella se aferra a mí, estará perdida también.

-¡Prim, déjame ir!- Y finalmente, ella lo hace.

‖‖

En las profundidades del agua, soy abandonada por todos. Sólo está el sonido de mi respiración, el enorme esfuerzo que se necesita para sacar el agua, empujarla hacia fuera de mis pulmones. Quiero detenerme, tratando de mantener mi respiración, pero el mar se abre camino dentro y fuera contra mi voluntad.

-¡Déjame morir! ¡Déjame seguir a los otros!- Ruego a lo que sea que me mantiene aquí.

Hay respuesta:

-Sujeta tu cabello Katniss- y así lo hice, luego, tan solo, abrí los ojos.

Es como si ya no tuviese algún sentimiento, como si de verdad hubiese muerto, porque dudo que viva pudiera ver todo tan tranquilamente, sin alterarme más, sin gritar, sin llorar, sin que más nada pudiera romperse dentro de mí porque ya todo está hecho trizas…

Seguíamos ahí. En la plaza. Sangrienta. Con cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes, sin vida alguna. Una que otra cabeza rodando sin ojos. Rosas blancas salpicadas con tinta carmesí que les daba una belleza maldita y resaltante. Bestias dormidas, como si fuesen cachorros con un hueso de juguete entre sus patas, solo que todos eran reales. Cuerpos conocidos y desconocidos. Y dos niñas a las que les había ciegamente fallado, que yacían muertas ahora. Tenía una buena vista del lugar. Y no sabía por qué. Ya no estaba rodeada o junto a ellos. Ahora solo les contemplaba como un triste cuadro consecuente de una desgracia ficticia ante el que lo mira. Aunque para mí era real, yo seguía ahí.

Pero, no acababa. Y sentía unas manos en mis hombros, me voltearon lentamente, como si tuvieran miedo de romperme, lo cual era tortuosamente irónico.

-¿Lista?- ahí, parado frente a mi estaba Peeta, con expresión amable pero seria- ¿Katniss..?

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Donde te dije que corrieras..

-¿Por qué?- le interrumpo viendo que eso era obvio.

-Para darle fin a esto de una vez, para conseguir lo que ellos tanto nos ocultan. Para ganar o perder, ya que ambas se han vuelto tan similares, para solo acabar con todo esto de una vez y ya, como tanto ansías, como tanto has esperado.

-¿Lo que "ellos" tanto nos ocultan? ¿Qué ocultan?

-Si Katniss, ellos..- pero se detiene al ver que no le presto atención, sino que estoy viendo sobre su hombro, y él sigue mi mirada.

Ahí, frente a nosotros, pero más abajo, inútil de poder hacernos daño ya que parecía desarmado, se encontraba un hombre portador de unos fríos ojos de serpiente y una rosa blanca en su traje, que era la única ahora que no estaba manchada con la sangre de todo lo que había ocurrido aquí hace menos de media hora. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, poniéndome rígida. Mi mente no estaba del todo clara, no entendía casi nada, pero me di cuenta de que puede que no estuviese vacía después de todo, no totalmente, aún quedaba algo, algo que a pesar de toda mi incomprensión me gritaba que la vida del señor que contemplaba desde abajo con recelo debía acabar.

-Mira hacia sus pies- me dice Peeta, y lo hago. Nosotros estábamos de alguna forma influyendo junto con la rama en la que estábamos impidiendo que él cayera sobre una especia de contenedor de ¿fuego? Al parecer si, que estaba bajo él- si caemos, él se hundirá con nosotros. ¿Lista?

-No, Peeta tú no puedes.. hablar.. en serio- me altere de nuevo- esto es un.. una locura y..

-Katniss, solo toma mi mano.

-Esto es extraño.

-Pues luego de todo lo de hoy, esto no sería extraño- él me vio un momento en silencio- el que nos encontremos aquí a medianoche.

Y vi un reloj que estaba en donde había hablado Effie antes. Pensé que todo había comenzado cuando esas agujas marcaron las doce, pero no era así. Es como si el tiempo hubiese sido congelado mientras todo el caos pasaba a mí alrededor, mientras yo era destruida poco a poco. Pero no, aún estaba allí congelado, como si todo hubiese sido menos de un suspiro. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente importante para llegar a un segundo y no tener que desperdiciarse…

-Quédate a mi lado- sujeto fuerte su mano.

-Siempre.- toma mi mano más fuerte.

Y damos un paso, un paso al vacío. Y mi mente va recordando lentamente, como si fuera lo menos que pudiera hacer por mí después de todo, dejarme entender un poco. Y frente a mi veo como Snow deja de ser un "ser" viviente. Pero desaparece, todo lo hace, todo es negro, solo quedan los otros árboles frente a nosotros, como si estuviesen suspendidos en la nada. Pero seguíamos ahí, viendo solo al frente presencio como de estos salen varias flores, flotando en mi dirección, como con vida propia, espeluznante tal vez, aun así son hermosas, y vi porque; las flores eran prímulas, como Prim, había flores de Rue, también margaritas y… dientes de león. No había rosas, y todas eran perfectas, pero para cuando mi mente captaba que tipo de flores eran, ellas no habían perdido tiempo. Y tomaron una forma, cada una ordenada haciendo letras ante mí. Letras que eran silabas, letras que eran una palabra, y aun no la he leído, porque los arboles me distraen, ellos desaparecen, dejan de sujetarse a la nada y solo dejan vacío…

Seguimos ahí, y no era doloroso, o era que ya no podía sentirlo si así fuese. Aunque siento la presión en mi mano y volteo, la imagen me sobresalta, y me dan ganas de llorar, pero no lo hacía. Pasó por mi cabeza preguntar ¿Cómo había hecho que llegara a esto? y todo lo antes vivido llegó en recuerdo, el sufrimiento, la impotencia. Así que lo saque de mis pensamientos, no quería revivirlo de nuevo.

Ahí estaba Peeta.

Ahí estaba él, usando un collar de soga, a mi lado…

Y por indiferencia leo la palabra formada frente a nosotros con las flores, con todas las letras en mayúscula. Y es absurdo pensar, que después de todo lo que he visto y sentido. De lo que hemos sufrido. Para lo que fui participe. De ver tantas maneras de llevarle la contraria a aquella palabra, mi mente solo deje paso a una imagen. Pero ¿Qué se podía esperar? Es mi mente después de todo; La imagen de mi mano, cuando era más delgada y más joven, más propia de mi cuerpo cuando era niña, cerrándose alrededor de la valla sin electricidad del distrito doce…

** LIBERTAD**

Peeta gira su cabeza, sobresaltándome internamente, aunque ya no podía moverme para reaccionar por el susto, solo esperar bajo su mirada vacía y oír lo que salía de su boca…

-Tu estas, Katniss Everdeen, colgando al árbol; Donde te dije que corrieras, **para que ambos fuéramos libres…**

Ya solo quedé yo suspendida en el aire, y sintiendo lo que mis pulmones habían tardado en reclamar, no tenía aire, estaba en completa oscuridad.

**Definitivamente, cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí…**

**.**

Abro los ojos, y estoy en un armario, envuelta en el silencio y en seda, deslizo mi pulsera en la que se lee gracias a un poco de luz que se cuela por la puerta, que dice _mentalmente desorientada_ alrededor de mi muñeca.

_Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 17 años. Mi casa es el Distrito 12. No hay ningún Distrito 12. Soy el Sinsajo. Yo hice caer el Capitolio. El Presidente Snow me odia. Él mató a mi hermana. Ahora voy a matarlo. Y entonces, los Juegos del Hambre habrán terminado..._

Todo es negro.

**.**

Abro los ojos, bañada en sudor, sintiendo como todo cae en mi mente. Temiendo que haya despertado en otro sueño y no pudiendo estar segura de ello. Me encuentro en el colchón descubierto y manchado de sangre, sintiéndome desnuda por llevar solo una bata de papel, y veo de nuevo la pulsera, Mi dedo se atora en su interior, girándola como un torniquete, dañando mi muñeca. Estoy esperando que el dolor me ayude a aferrarme a la realidad.

_Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Debería estar muerta. Sería lo mejor para todos si estuviera muerta…_

Solo que estaba en lo correcto respecto a haber despertado sin hacerlo verdaderamente…

**.**

Me despierto de un salto. Me quedé dormida en el sofá en la formal sala de estar. La pálida luz de la mañana se asoma por los límites de las persianas. Escucho el raspar de palas afuera. Aún en medio de la pesadilla, corro por el pasillo, hacia la puerta del frente, y alrededor del lado de la casa, porque estoy muy segura que puedo gritarle a los muertos. Cuando lo veo, me detengo de inmediato. Su rostro está sonrojado por haber estado cavando en la tierra bajo las ventanas. En la carretilla, hay cinco arbustos ralos.

-Volviste- digo. Y recuerdo como ya había pasado esto exactamente, años atrás cuando él regresaba después de tanto tiempo, cuando creía que no le vería más nunca.

-Siempre estuve a tu lado- me acerco y él me rodea con sus brazos- Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?

Le digo:

-Real.

Dos pequeños, un niño y una niña con las manos llenas de tierra se ríen observándonos.

-Buscamos unas flores mientras dormías.- señalo Peeta mientras sonreía a nuestros pequeños- yo escogí dientes de león.- me miró y me tendió uno, lo tomé entre mis manos.

-Yo escogí margaritas y flores de Rue- mostró el niño de cabellos rubios con una palita en su mano.

-Yo primroses- la niñita pelinegra dio una a su mamá, y seguía girando otra flor distinta en sus manos- y unas rosas, pero distintas, estas son naranjas mami; el color favorito de mi papi.- y se la dio a él.- ¿verdad?

-Si, son hermosas- se agacho y coloco una más pequeña en sus cabellos y ella se fue tras su hermano tomando otra palita.

Nos quedamos un rato indefinido contemplándolos, sintiendo tranquilidad, felicidad y libertad, mientras nos abrazábamos y comprendíamos sin necesidad de decir palabra, que al fin lo habíamos conseguido.

-Es curioso, Peeta.- fruncí el ceño divertida.

-¿Qué cosa, Katniss?- pregunta de igual forma.

-Soñé con estas flores-

-¿Si? Eso es extraño-

-Lo sé.-

- Yo soñé que tenía puesta una peluca como las que usaba Effie, de un rosado intenso- sonríe.

-¿En serio?- asiente- eso es extraño.

-Lo sé.- sonrió.

-Qué bueno que hasta con las cosas más extrañas siempre vamos a estar juntos. ¿Real o no real?

Y él responde:

-Real.- luego nuestros labios se unen…

**.**

**Mmm, como una hora después…**

-Ey Peeta- Haymitch caminaba un poco sobrio por nuestra cocina con una Effie de cabello de un blanco amarillento tras de él- ¿verdad que a ella le queda mejor el blanco-rubio y liso de ahora?

-Mm.. ¿Qué..? ¿..Haymitch..?

-¿¡Ves que sí mujer!?- dice como si el rubio ya hubiese respondido.- Es más, a él le queda bien este color, regálasela, seguro la apreciará- y dejó la peluca rosa que había llevado en la mano sobre la cabeza del ojos azules que seguía anonadado.

-¡Oh, Haymicth! ¡Devuélveme mi peluca! Es un recuerdo- y se detuvo un momento al prestar atención al chico- aunque a ti te queda muy bien cariño. Deberíamos hacer un poco más contigo y ese color ¿no crees?

-Eh.. ¿Katniss?

-Tengo un par de prendedores rosados que harían juego ¿quieres alguno?- rio mientras lavo mis manos en el lavaplatos- pero ¿no crees que sería extraño que los niños vean a su padre vestirse con algo tan pasado de moda, cariño? Tienen una reputación que cuidar.

-Buen tiro, preciosa- levanta Haymitch un pulgar en mi dirección, luego se escuchan las risas picaras de los niños al entrar en la cocina.

-Esto.. yo- pobre Peeta.

-¡Papi usa algodón de azúcar en la cabeza!- se carcajearon. El pequeño fue tomado por su padre quien lo paró en la mesa haciendo que le llegara hasta los hombros, y luego…

-¡Eso es caoba, niño!- él había pateado el jugo sobre la madera…

Cosas extrañas pasan aquí después de todo ¿no? Al menos ahora podemos disfrutar plenamente de ellas. Eso es algo que también duraría siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.III. ¿Qué tal? Lo de la peluca no iba, pero me lo imagine y pues ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi mente no es muy normal después de tanto trastorno tras leer la trilogía xD**

**No tenía planeado escribir esto, ni siquiera de The Hunger Games, pero un día que no tenía nada que hacer dije que iba a escribir y lo deje a la suerte, le dije a mi hermanita que escogiera entre Crepusculo, Harry Potter y Los Juegos, y bueno, ya sabrán como terminó.**

**Si pueden dejen su opinión en un review, y si no pues me alegra que se molestaran en tomar un tiempo para leerlo.**

**Los quiere, su lOkys* **


End file.
